Hanwyr
The former capital of the kingdom of Eroeth, an loose alliance of elven clans that was one of the empire's last conquests, Hanwyr wouldn't be counter much more than a small market town in the heartlands to the southeast, but it is far and away the largest settlement in the region. The region is heavily forested and runs up into the lower foothills of the Dragonspine mountains to the north. To the east and west are the imperial regions created our of two other small elven kingdoms (Miricacian and Umiond) conquered at the same time as Eroeth. The empire was keen to foster bitter rivalries between states it conquered and, in this case, these have lasted. Bitter squabbles and occasional minor skirmishes mark the relationship between these three regions. Hanwyr serves as a trade hub where trappers, loggers, and miners sell their wares on to caravans owned by the great merchant houses. It also serves as the administrative and military centre for Eroeth. About a quarter of the population are elves, with most of the rest being human, half-elf, or halfling. There are a number of dwarves and a tiefling or two. The north still sees incursions from the orcs, goblins, and ogres that inhabit the mountains. These are usually easily contained but occasionally a particularly charismatic Orc warlord manages to mount enough of a force to cause real problems. The last time this happened was a few decades age, when the orcs of the Red Blade made it far enough south to threaten Hanwyr itself. This sort of town always has lucrative work for people who are willing to put themselves at risk. Important and interesting people *Mikhail Dubov - Governor of Eroeth. A military man from Mindar. Commonly regarded as having saved Hanwyr from destruction during the Red Blade incursion, and generally felt to be a just and honourable man. *Owain Ivanov - Half elf. Dubov's right hand man and field commander. Last seen under attack with the Blood Spear procession. *Orest Naerumar - Tiefling proprietor of Naerumar's imports. Deals in gemstones, jewellery, art, magical trinkets. Has a reputation for discretion. *Teldorthan Ironhews - Dwarven weaponsmith and armourer. *Gwyneth merch Mathonwy - Elf. Priest of Khaine and outspoken critic of the empire. A thorn in Dubov's side. *Henrik Schlaumer - Dragonborn. Priest at the temple of Bahamut. *Merfyn Howell - Elf. Owner of The White Hart inn. *Dwerraviel the Green - the local wizard. Very keen on publicly giving Dubov unsolicited (and often unhelpful) advice. *Dorn : a half-orc paladin of Erathis, last seen under attack with the Blood Spear procession . *Keyleth : an elven priest of Pelor, last seen under attack with the Blood Spear procession . *Quarion : an eladrin ranger, last seen under attack with the Blood Spear procession . *Cenwyn : elven scout under the command of Cpt Ignatief *Lepa Martinov - Member of the Emperor's Blade unit, last seen under armed guard being transported to the capital after a failed attempt on Ignatief's life. *Malka Vorobyov - Member of the Emperor's Blade unit, Lepa's partner, last seen under armed guard being transported to the capital after a failed attempt on Ignatief's life. Important Events *The Blood Spear Procession *The tarnishing of "the Blade" at the White Heart Inn Category:Location